The removal of waste from pet litter boxes using currently available products is messy and inconvenient. Conventional litter scoops operate by sifting the litter to remove waste. However sifting requires shaking the scooper, which may cause waste to be displaced out of the removal apparatus. This may require repeated sifting and even cleanup of the area surrounding the litter box.
Moreover, operation of the prior art litter scoops typically requires the user to get physically close to the litter box, which creates several problems. Most obviously, proximity to pet waste is disagreeable. More seriously, for example, cats may become transmitters of toxoplasmosis, which contaminates the litter. Toxoplasmosis is especially dangerous for pregnant women. Finally, many users may find it inconvenient and even painful to bend in order to reach the litter box. Such is the case for elderly owners of pets.